My Name Is Elsa
by AirFireWaterEarth
Summary: I killed Jack Frost and paid dearly for it. Half of my heart is his. The world has been oblivious to me. Anna doesn't exist any longer. There is no one to keep me as who I was; Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Now I'm someone different. Something different. My Name Is Elsa. One whose past haunts her like the ghost she is. One with half a heart. One that's alone. One that's unloved. (Jelsa)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I gasped as I watched the boy fall through the ice. The ice that I made. A long lost feeling of fear inside of me bubbled to the surface. Had I really just killed an innocent?

The young girl of whom the boy had saved stood by the ice screaming.

"Jack! Jack!"

If I didn't get her out in time, she would be following her savior's pursuit. I walked out onto the ice, unafraid of falling in. When I reached the girl, I tapped on her shoulder as she sobbed.

"Please! You have to help him!" She begged.

I looked the girl in the eyes, and never in my life had I said anything I meant such as this.

"I promise. With all my heart, I promise. But you need to get off the ice."

The girl searched my face, then, after a while, nodded. I didn't stop watching her until she faded from view. Then my attention turned back to Jack under the ice. I leapt up from my position when I saw that the broken ice had already frosted over.

I didn't know what to do, but my heart would way me down to the ground if I even left my position by the dead boy. Day turned to night, and all I could do was stand there, staring down at the ice. I felt the full moon's gaze on my back.

The full moon. I quickly remembered my mother's words.

"_Stars can grant little wishes, but the moon—the full moon—can grant greater wishes. Of course, not without a dear price."_

I got to learn those words after being caught wishing upon the stars so that I would never hurt anyone again.

I looked up at the moon and closed my eyes.

_If you can hear me, if this isn't a silly tale, _please _I wish with all my heart that this Jack could live again, see the world again._

At first, only a shiver of light was my response. Then I heard a soft whisper.

"_Thaw the ice."_

I blinked, and heard it again.

"_Thaw the ice."_

I knew what I had to do. I used my love to thaw the ice. The oddest things happened at once.

First, Jack was being carried by thin air. Second, I felt as if that love I had given for the ice to thaw wouldn't come back to me. Like a part of my heart wasn't mine any longer.

**10 Years Later**

Anna burst into my study, anger plain on her face.

"Why do I always have to go to your meetings?"

Recently, I was assigned to meet with the king of the Southern Niles. Although Hans was nowhere near the throne, Anna was uncomfortable with attending that meeting. That was natural, especially with a young one on the way.

But how could I explain how I couldn't leave Arendell without feeling excruciating pain? Not easily, that was for certain.

I sucked in a breath and droned out my cover story.

"If I leave Arendell, I might be ambushed by those who think magic is a curse. And the laws of my country would not longer be in place."

Anna usually accepted the reasoning, but lately she was refusing, especially with my appearance refusing to age from that day at the pond. I shivered at the thought of that day, especially when I found out I was the only human who could see Jack. Not that I let him know that.

But I'd doubted whether or not I was human. Not only did I have ice powers, I didn't think I was meeting my parents for a long time.

Longer than nearly everyone on this planet.

Anna stared at me for a long time, until she spoke with a voice that was soft, yet full of coldness.

"What are you hiding from me?"

I closed my eyes, acting as if Anna was testing my patience.

"Nothing, Anna."

I frowned when I realized I sounded just like that day at the party. I prayed Anna hadn't noticed.

Luck wasn't on my side today.

"Yes you are! I can hear it in your voice. What aren't you telling me?"

That I don't die. That my ice magic is being shared. That a part of my heart no longer belongs to me.

That I killed someone.

"Anna, you and I both know that keeping something from you is futile. I understand that you don't want to go the Southern Niles. I'll just get someone to do it for you."

It satisfied Anna.

So much time went by. I locked myself up when I realized people would notice my lack of age. I watched Anna die. Then Kristoff.

Then I faked my own death.

But never once I thought that I would ever forget who I was. But I did. As I drifted in places, time, and events, I lost myself to the world around me, adapting to language differences, speech differences, and attitude differences.

Until I wasn't Elsa anymore. I was something different. I thought I couldn't ever be loved again. But I was wrong.

And that shocked the hell 'oughta me.

**A/N: First crossover! This was just the Prologue by the way. That last sentence was sort of showing how Elsa's thoughts had changed over time from cultured to brittle.**

**I only update if there are reviews, so PLEASE review if you want more.**

**I don't own Frozen or ROTG**

**Love,**

**Sammie**


	2. Chapter 1: Nightmares Are For The Dead

**A/N: Hey my… five? readers. Sorry about the wait, but I always wait for five reviews. And just recently did I get the fifth one, so I'm back! The beginning is really boring, but it gets better!**

_**My Name Is Elsa**_

Jack was going to meet with the Guardians that day. It was the same day as the infinite downfall of my carefully constructed wall of lies.

But they didn't know that when they scheduled the meeting. When Jack went around to those meetings, I mainly only went to the civilization nearest to the Pole. On some occasions, like eclipses, I came a little closer, more in hopes of seeing the moon [more than in hopes comforting Jack, which was an often urge.]

My true downfall, though, was taken place at "home", as Jack liked to call it. You see, humans couldn't see me, but the Spirits could. I could also be walked through, which wasn't a fun experience. It also meant that Jack would realize I wasn't a human. So I avoided crowds.

Luckily, my transportation ability helped me avoid that. Jack and Tooth could fly, North and Bunny could use portals, and I could run as fast as lightning until I looked like nothing more than wind.

But today was different. As I stared at the crowd ahead of me, only one thing was on my mind:

May the wind and sky help me.

The streets were jam packed with people. Worse, Jack Frost had been watching me all day, likely because now he truly understood the concept of enemies.

Which was great for him, just not so much for me.

I had been trying so hard to make it look like I was another human, but it was really, _really_ hard. Plus, my exasperated attempts made Jack even more curious. Thus the ice block blocking the streets creating loads of people to get through.

Great.

I took a deep breath and walked very slowly towards the one exit Jack left open. I narrowly missed people, and a man nearly ran into me.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" I yelled to make myself seem less suspicious.

I nearly chocked on relief when I made it through the exit without being walked through. I wanted to watch Jack fly away to do his own thing, but I didn't for obvious reasons.

Suddenly a gasp erupted from behind me.

"Oh, Sophie! Where are you going? Come back here!"

And then I felt it. As the little girl ran away from her mother and though me, a gust of cold air was felt from within.

No. Oh, no, no, no, no.

I felt cold beneath me, and I looked down to see that I was freezing the ground beneath me.

NO! OH, NO, NO, NO, NO!

Jack's eyes met mine and that was it. I did the only thing I knew how to do: I ran.

I sped off to a place that I never had to think about going to. In fact, I didn't realize I was going there until I arrived.

But there I was, the ruins of my castle. I walked amongst the rubble, leaving a trail of ice behind me. It was all I wanted to do sit and cry, but my eyes and feet wouldn't oblige. So I shakily walked around the perimeter of my castle painfully dry eyed.

After a couple minutes, a hand touched my shoulder.

"Ah!" I yelped and slipped on my own ice. I looked up to see Jack Frost looking down at me.

"AH!" I cried even louder, and scrambled to get off my back. It was a near vain attempt, and I could only get into a sitting position before Jack spoke.

"Ants in your pants? You know, the moon didn't tell us you were coming."

Great.

"No… I just… Just GO!" I yelled.

Jack took a step back at my surprising change of attitude, but didn't leave me alone.

"Hey, um, hey, look. I'm not going to hurt you… if hurting you is possible. I'm just…er, curious as to why you're… following me," Jack smirked as possible thoughts ran through his head.

I shivered.

"I'm not following you!" I lied.

"Right," Jack snorted.

Arg! He was impossible!

"No, I really am not following you!"

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Fine."

With that, Jack flew off.

I let out a sigh of relief. But then I realized…

A pain like no other shot through me, and it only increased. Finally, I erupted in ear piercing screams.

I couldn't follow Jack, and my brain was too muffled with pain to think of another way. The metallic taste of blood bubbled towards my tongue. I wasn't quite sure I had blood anymore, but I guess I did.

I didn't think about the blood, though. My pain over shadowed it. It was awful, like fire roaring over my ice-filled veins. Then the pain slowly subsided, but the aftershock of it barely allowed a moments relief.

"Oh my gods! What is the matter with you?"

That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

…

I awoke to murmurs.

"Why? What is our connection? It just doesn't make sense."

"You yourself tested it Jack, she really can't be comfortable if you not within ten yards of her."

"Still! And you haven't heard the worst part, North, she can control _ice _and_ snow."_

"Well, then, there's your 'connection', Jack."

"Tooth, you're not catching the idea here!"

"And what does that happen to be?"

"This complete stranger and new Spirit is physically connected to me!"

"Isn't that what she just explained?"

"Bunny!"

I groaned. It hadn't taken long for me to figure out that they were talking about me. I tried to sit up, but I felt like I had a thousand pound rock set atop of me.

Plus, I was still in pain.

I yelped and lay back down onto wherever they had set me.

All eyes fell upon me, and the Guardians rushed over. Only Tooth actually wanted to comfort me, while the others interrogated me.

"Where did you come from?" Bunny asked.

"Somewhere."

"Why are you here?" North tried.

"Didn't come here by choice."

"Who are you?" Jack said.

"… Classified."

"See! I told you she was impossible!" Jack exclaimed.

"_I'm _impossible?!" I exclaimed, and groaned in pain as my head quickly turned to look at Jack.

"She's got you there, Mate," Bunny chuckled.

"Guys! She's still bleeding! Maybe you should continue this after she can, you know, _stand_," Tooth admonished.

"Or better yet, sit," I muttered.

"So what are we going to do in the mean time, play cards?" Jack asked.

"How about Truth?" Tooth asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you mean 'Truth or Dare'?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Yes! Except, without the dare," Tooth explained.

I groaned and hoisted myself up. It made my head swirl, but I was okay after a moment.

I took a good look around the place. I'd seen it before, but it seemed to look different now that I was a welcome guest.

Well, sort of a welcome guest.

"So, more questions!" North said.

"Or… how about I leave?" I offered.

"And how about I fly the opposite direction?" Jack smirked.

My eyes widened.

"You wouldn't!" I exclaimed.

"You haven't given me reason why I shouldn't," Jack said coolly.

I tried to keep my composure.

"Fine. One question."

"Then you leave." Bunny said.

"No. She stays. In fact, all of us will stay the night!" North bellowed.

For my health, I swallowed my pride.

"Fine."

"Since you refuse us you name and origins, your question shall be… how long have you been a Spirit?" Jack asked.

I wanted to lie. But I stayed true to my promises.

"500 years."

A silence spread throughout the room.

Tooth weakly broke the silence.

"I think… I think we should all go to bed."

I nodded faintly, even though I had just slept.

Everyone nodded as well and made themselves comfortable.

I felt too exposed. Sleeping came to me as a surprise when I first became a Spirit. Soon I found myself hiding as I slept, basically to hide from Jack. Old habits died hard, and I found myself curling up in a concealed corner.

It wasn't long before I felt another figure beside me.

"I know you have this whole 'mysterious person' mojo going on, but it hiding in a corner really nessicary?" Jack asked.

I pulled myself farther away from him and faced the opposite direction.

"You know, if you've really been a Spirit for 500 years, could you cut me some slack and answer this one question: What was your name?"

I stayed silent.

"Listen, I know it is 'classified' but, around here, we use names. Please?"

It gave me chills to hear Jack begging, and I felt a guilty pleasure from it as well.

It was a while before I spoke.

"Elsa."

And I drifted off into a world other than Earth.

**A/N: Man was that long. Please review. I don't update without five reviews, so PLEASE!**

**Love,**

**Sammie**

**P.S I don't own Frozen or ROTG.**


	3. Chapter 2: Olaf Is The New Frosty

**A/N: … 7 reviews? Gosh! In one day? Man, WAY more than last time. Thank you so much!**

_**My Name Is Elsa**_

_I was falling, falling, falling._

_I didn't know where, and I didn't know when I would stop, I just fell._

_Clunk. I'd met the bottom. But where was I? It was pitch dark. Suddenly oh-so-familiar teal-blue eyes appeared in front of me._

"_Anna?" I whispered softly._

"_Elsa?" Anna asked._

"_Yes, yes, Anna! It's me!" I exclaimed._

"_Elsa? Elsa, where are you?" Anna cried._

"_Anna, I'm right here." I pulled out a hand to touch her, but it went right through her._

"_No." I took a step back, and three other Anna figures appeared, each younger than the other._

_The youngest showed me how I'd closed my door to her, hiding away. The second youngest showed me never answering the door, never answering her pleas to see me again._

_The oldest next to original Anna showed me the day we found out that our parents had died. I didn't step foot out my door when she needed me most._

_Then the original Anna showed something I wished I could forget forever. It was her funeral. The funeral I'd never attended._

"_I'm so sorry, Anna. I am so sorry." My eyes willed my eyes to tear up, but they didn't._

"_You never cry." Anna said to me._

"_I wish." I said in reply._

"_Be careful what you wish for," Anna whispered. Suddenly, Anna morphed into the girl by the lake._

"_I-I had no choice," I stuttered._

"_You killed him."_

"_What? I-I-I brought him back to life."_

"_You killed him. You killed him. You killed him. You killed him. You killed him. You killed him…"_

"Elsa! Elsa! Wake up!" a voice called.

I wasn't dreaming anymore. My eyes shot open to meet Jack's blue ones. I breathed heavily, my muddled brain remembering where I was. My voice felt raw, and I realized I'd been screaming.

"I'm… I'm up," I sighed.

"So, pretty bad dream, huh?" Jack asked.

"Uh, huh," I nodded, and looked around to realize everyone was asleep. The Sand Man wasn't facing me, so I couldn't tell whether or not he was awake.

"Well, since you're not going back to sleep, I think it would be a good time to discus our master plan for tomorrow," Jack said.

"Our what?" I asked, not really wanting a repeat.

"You know, since I consciously know that you have to follow me, I've decided to share my, ahem, _our_ plans for the day," Jack explained.

I did not like the sound of that.

"Excuse me, but my life does not revolve around you!" I exclaimed offended. Of course, I realized, it was a total and complete lie. My life (or non-life) did indeed revolve around him. Not that it was good for Jack's ego to tell him that.

"Hmm, right, well, when you get over that fantasy of yours, we're going to Jamie's house," Jack gave a devious smile, "Jamie would have so much _fun_ with _you_."

"What? You are going to introduce me to a _living being_?" I asked, more scared than I wished to let on.

"Yup, and there is nothing you can do about it."

…

"No."

"Elsa, _come on_. You're lucky I'm waiting for you."

"Jack, I really can't do this!"

"Why not?"

"Because… because…" I really didn't know why, "I don't know where to follow you."

"Oh, surely you know that is a lie," Jack rolled his eyes.

It was, indeed, a lie.

"You go. I'll deal," I said.

"I know how you 'deal', and that isn't exactly a luxury enjoyment," Jack retorted.

It was true, but I crossed my arms and turned away anyway.

Jack's silence made me believe I'd finally lost him, but I was soon hoisted into the air.

"Hey! PUT ME DOWN!" I screeched thrashing.

"Nope. Now calm down, you're heavier than you look," Jack said.

"I will not calm down! I _run_! _Flying_ is against my boundaries!" I yelled back.

"You run? Come on, that can't get you anywhere."

"Put me down, and I'll prove you wrong," I said.

"Nope, I'm not taking that risk," Jack replied.

"Which is what?"

"The r-risk of being wrong," Jack explained.

I tried to shake off the weird feeling that the barely detectable stutter in his words.

…

Jamie's room looked like a welcoming place, it always did, but it felt the opposite. This was where I was to be, for lack of better words, exposed.

I backed up towards the windowsill.

"Great. We came. Now can we leave?" I asked.

Jack swooped behind me and pushed me forward.

"Nope."

I watched Jamie stir. I couldn't do this. _Maybe_, I thought to comfort myself, _Jamie wouldn't believe in me._

Jack rustled Jamie's sheets.

"Hey, hey Jamie. It's Jack," Jack whispered.

Jamie's eye's shot open.

"Jack!" he exclaimed.

"Hey there, buddy. I've got someone for you to meet. She's over there," Jack pointed to my corner.

"Jack, no one's there," Jamie whispered.

"Jamie, you know better than that," Jack sighed, "Elsa, do some magic, please."

I shook my head.

"Elsa! _Do it_. It's not good to be isolated," Jack insisted.

"Jack! Trust me, _I know_. I just _can't._"

"Who's Elsa?" Jamie asked.

"She's a Spirit," Jack explained, "Elsa, _please_."

Oh gods, there was that persuasive begging again. I never was able to say no to magic.

And only last second, when I sent off that glittering snowball into the air, did I realize that it was what got me into the problems I was having.

It was too late. Jamie's eyes could now see me.

"Wow! So cool! Now Jack has an snow-powered girl friend!" Jamie exclaimed.

"A _what_?!" Jack and I screeched in unison.

"He's… Jack's… Jamie, honey, how old are you?"

"Ten this month."

"Okay, so I can't use that word…" I trailed off, trying to find a better way to describe Jack.

"Okay! Okay! Not all lovey-dovey. That's fine. Let's have some fun!" Jamie exclaimed.

"_Fun?_ With my _powers_? Not a good idea," I said.

Jack and Jamie's eyes connected, and I could practically _feel_ the evil plans vibrating between them. Jack abruptly sent snowball at me. I sent out a snow flurry to deflect it.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Cried Jack.

"Yes it is, " I countered, "You used magic to make the snowball, so I used magic to deflect it."

"This means war!" Exclaimed Jamie.

"No. No war. Absolutely not!" I protested.

"Aw, man, Elsa. You are no fun," Jack said slyly.

He wasn't getting to me this time.

"You're right. I'm not. Now, can we leave?" I asked.

"No you—" Jack was cut off by Jamie.

"Leave her alone, Jack. Her powers probably aren't as cool as yours anyway."

That made me feel more than a little insulted.

"Okay. A) It's called my _magic_ and not my _powers_. And B) My magic could beat Jack's any time," I disputed.

"Oh really," Jack began, "Then here's our game. Jamie decides which on which one of us has the cooler _powers."_

"Magic," I insisted, "And _no_. Everything is _classified_, remember?"

"Actually, your name was classified. But I have that. So, really nothing is classified. But you probably think you can't beat me so… I'll let it slide," Jack smirked.

"No I don't you self-inflated jerk!"

"Prove it," Jack deviously said.

_I never used to be this hot-headed,_ I thought to myself miserably before I said:

"Fine. You begin."

Jack gave a victorious laugh.

"I'll begin easy: I make snowballs that generate fun."

"I… make snowballs that can create a snow storm."

"Uh… Jack," Jamie declared.

Jack smiled then began a new round.

"I make snow days."

"I, on accident mind you, cursed my country with eternal winter."

"Oh, Elsa!"

I smiled this time. But it was still Jack's turn to begin the new round.

"I can create moving pictures out of ice."

"I can create living, conscious beings out of ice."

Both Jamie and Jack looked at me.

"You're lying!" Jack insisted.

"Nope," I replied. I hadn't had this much adrenaline in (hundreds of) years!

"I'd like to see—" Jack wasn't even able to finish.

I really didn't know what came over me: the feeling of accomplishment or the feeling of not being alone, but I did something I swore not to do.

A snowman turned to Jamie.

"Hi! My name is Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

Then Olaf turned to me.

"Elsa?"

**A/N: Before you guys tell me I should've involved the Guardians and why was Jamie asleep, I will tell you that this took place at four in the morning.**

**Thank you for your support. Five reviews before I update.**

**Love,**

**Sammie**

**P.S Sorry about the vagueness of this. I'll get more in depth when Elsa finally figures out everything is OK. If you guys can figure out a good way to make this more in depth, please say. It'd be greatly appreciated!**

**P.P.S I don't own Frozen or ROTG**


	4. Chapter 3: It Can or Can't

_**My Name Is Elsa**_

Previously:

_**Then Olaf turned to me.**_

"_**Elsa?"**_

* * *

Olaf just looked at me for a while. Finally, I nodded.

Olaf smiled in joy, but turned his head to the side in curiosity.

"You look different. Did you do something with your hair? Oh! And clothes. Really, only your face looks the same."

I cringed. It was true. My appearance, like Jack's, had modified. Gone was my ice dress, replaced by jeans, a t-shirt, and a sports jacket. My hair was no longer in a snowflake covered side braid, instead loose around my face.

I nodded again and my 'different' hair behind my ear.

Olaf's facial expression contorted with worry for a moment.

"Where have you been? Anna… Anna… Anna…" Olaf couldn't finish the sentence.

"I know, Olaf. I know she's… dead."

Olaf shook his head in sadness.

"You sound different, too."

Olaf's bipolar-like mood did him a favor and cheered him up enough to joke around.

"I mean, you're less," Olaf cleared his voice to sound fake-superior, "I'm Queen El-"

I quickly motioned the zip-your-lip.

"Huh?" Olaf asked, "You want me to brush my teeth? Silly, my one tooth is made out of ice!"

I tried the cutthroat.

That only made Olaf pop off his head.

"Like this?"

I groaned and had ice go and cover Olaf's mouth.

"Thei!" mustered Olaf.

"Man, he was just getting to the good part," Jack said. Despite trying to silence Olaf for his sake, I'd truly forgotten that he and Jamie were there.

"Jack. We're leaving." I ground out.

"Only if we bring Olah with us," Jack insisted.

"Hey you guys can't leave! We were just having fun!" Jamie joined in.

I let out a breath of sadness and grabbed Jamie's hands.

"First of all, it's O-L-A-F, and secondly: Jamie, when I was your age, I went with my sister to have 'fun' with my powers. Long story short, I froze her brain. It had dire consequences, and I… I didn't see her again until I was eighteen."

I expected Jamie to tell me it was different, but he just turned away and mumbled:

"Who uses the word 'dire', anymore?"

Jack's eyes turned murderous and he yanked Olaf and I into the air.

"What did you think you were doing? Jamie is a KID, Elsa. And he isn't you. Or this Anna chick."

I didn't protest, instead I struggled against Jack.

"Put. Me. Down."

This time, Jack obeyed.

…

We met up at North's place at nearly the same time. Tooth Fairy, Bunnymund, and Sandy were still there, but, ironically, North was not. Neither Jack nor I answered any questions as we passed them.

I surrendered to the spot where I'd slept last night. Olaf was currently under the inspection of Tooth, more curious than suspicious of the love-forged snowman.

Jack didn't come, not that I'd expected him to. My feeling of alone was a world -no- universe record setter,

"Oh, Anna. You'd know what to do," I spoke softly to the air.

"_I'm never going back, the past is in the past_…"

The words gave me an idea. I scrambled up onto my feet and sought out Jack.

"I need to go the Northern Mountains of Arendell."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the shortness of this. I'll make it up to you if I get a lot of reviews **** :D :P! Anyway, you guy probably aren't going to ask this question, but I thought you might want to know. The reason why I put a 'previously' here is because Elsa's reaction would seem out of place if you forgot.**

**Please review! (AL: Five)**

**Love,**

**Sammie**

**P.S I don't own Frozen (2013) or ROTG**


	5. Chapter 4: I Have A Habit of Killing Him

_**My Name Is Elsa**_

Jack blinked at me.

"What, where?"

I sighed through my nose.

"The _Northern_ Mountains of _Arendell_."

Jack shook his head.

"And why should I do that?" he asked.

"Because it is the closest place I have to home. Please, I'll do _anything_ to get there."

I really hated that I was pleading, but if it worked on me, it worked on Jack (considering we had the same heart and all…)

Jack groaned.

"Fine, but only if you answer questions on the way."

I quickly nodded, then frowned. If I was going to have to answer questions on the way, he had to carry me. And I hated flying. A lot.

…

"Can't we run for a change?" I whined as we flew.

"Well, unless you want to carry me, that's a no," Jack replied, "Besides, if I'm going to ask questions, I want to be in control. Just in case you wanted to ram me into a tree."

"Fine," I muttered.

"So, question one. Let's see, I can do any question… OK, how about this: Who's Anna."

My throat felt raw.

"She is… she _was _my sister."

Jack could hear the pain in my words.

"Um, I had a sister, too."

"I know," I said softly.

Jack stiffened.

"How did you know about my sister? You can't sift through my memories… can you?"

I hesitated, picking my words carefully.

"I… met her. And I can't sift through your memories. Well, err, not that I'd really need to," much more quietly, I added, "I already know."

This made Jack practically drop me.

"You knew my sister? How? Why?"

"I didn't say I _knew_ her, I said I _met_ her. Now, _please_ ask another question."

Jack wanted to know more, but seemed to realize he was walking down a dangerous street. **(A/N: I have a weird habit of making up metaphors. Ignore it please.)**

"Ok, ok. Let's see. What's your favorite color?"

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Hey, you wanted another question."

"Fine. Teal-blue."

"Very particular. Is there a reason to that?"

"Color of someone's eyes," I replied vaguely.

"Ooo, lover?"

"Only one who lived long enough to hear it."

Jack sighed.

"You know, when I asked for answers, I didn't realize I was in for the movie Crypticness of Elsa-Who's-Last-Name-Is-Unknown."

Before I realized what I was doing, I laughed.

Jack stopped mid-air and gasped in mock surprise.

"Did I just hear Elsa Blah-Blah Whatever, LAUGH?"

I just elbowed Jack in the stomach (in my defense, being held cradle-style didn't allow another way) and glared.

"Maybe. Now fly, Buster."

…

When we arrived, I practically squealed in delight when I saw my palace (which was evilly noted by Jack).

I ran up my stairs and threw my doors open to see my wonderful creation. I ran up to the left corridor to see try and repair the damage… only to find no trace of any fight. Had Jack come and clean it up? I hadn't really thought about it before, but it was defiantly possible.

"Hello, Elsa."

I knew that voice all too well for my liking. But it couldn't be…

I spun around. And met eyes with Hans.

"No, no, no, no! You aren't real. You aren't real…"

Hans pulled out his sword.

"No Anna to save you now…"

"You aren't real!" I screamed, but I spurred out ice shards and clutched my eyes shut, anyway. And I wished I'd held my eyes shut forever.

Because, when I opened them, I saw a broken corridor… And a Jack Frost clutching his chest.

* * *

**A/N: Bam! Tee, hee. I may be the slightest bit evil ;). Any ideas on where I'm going with this? Now I can have some real Jelsa AND more Guardians time….**

**But you have to give at least six reviews! Pweez?**

**Love,**

**Sammie**

**P.S I don't own Frozen or ROTG**

**P.P.S Ah, the things I do for you guys… even on vacation a hundred miles from home.**


	6. Chapter 5: Aftershock

**My Name Is Elsa**

My eyes nearly popped out of my head. No, this couldn't have been happening. It just… couldn't. Jack died once because of my magic, what would happen now that he was dead?

_He'd become solid ice._

But he was dead! He had no heart to freeze.

_Then what the hell did you give him back at the lake?_

My stomach dropped to my feet. Of course, I gave him half my heart. I really wished I didn't remember that. Then maybe I could have tricked myself into thinking everything was okay. Just like what I had been doing the last three hundred years.

I was pushed back into reality at that thought and rushed to Jack.

"Are you… are you alright?" I asked in a voice that I hadn't heard myself speak in for over three hundred years.

Jack blinked, believing that the pain was just pain, and that was all it would really be.

"Yup. But whatever that was, it _hurt._"

I shook my head.

"And it isn't going to get much better."

"What? Okay, I don't know what's going on here, but you _really _need to get some help from the other Guardians. They'll… be able to fix you."

"Fix me? No, right now, I'm not the one with a quickly freezing heart," I insisted.

Jack's shoulders sagged.

"I really wish I didn't have to do this."

"Do what?"

The last thing I remember seeing was golden dusk before I blacked out.

* * *

"_I love you."_

_I looked into Anna's eyes, and the cold, black hole in my chest was filled by her sincerity. I'd accepted my powers, thawed my frozen kingdom, and reunited with my sister._

_All was right in my world._

_Like a rush, I remembered that day at the pond. The last three hundred years of misery. But I was still on the boat, hugging my sister. In fear, I pulled away._

"_Anna, I'm a monster."_

_Anna shook her head._

"_No you're not. That—"_

_I cut Anna off._

"_No! You don't understand, I killed someone! I killed them, Anna!"_

_Anna smiled sadly._

"_I know."_

_I still ranted on._

"_And I let you die without me! All because of my stupid fear and anguish."_

_Anna nodded._

"_I know. And you paid for that. Isn't three hundred years enough?"_

"_No," I sobbed, "leaving you, killing Jack… A million years wouldn't pay."_

_Anna smiled, this time, it reached her eyes, like it used to._

"_I forgive you. Now tell Jack. Then maybe this world will give you peace._

…

…

…

_Or better yet, forgive yourself."_

…

The sound of Tooth's voice startled me to reality.

"Elsa! Elsa! It's Jack! He's… he's not well! I don't get it!"

My vision swam at the speed of turning to look at Jack. Indeed he was shaking a frosted-over tabled, his knees threatening to give in.

"Jack!" I stumbled from the red velvet seat.

Bunnymund and North were chocking on their breath from afar while Sandy was in his own world with pictures flying over his head.

Instead of running to Jack, however, I ran to North and Bunny.

"Have you ever heard of trolls?"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! This story has been bit slow, but this heart issue shall speed it up. I'd also like to address reviewers from the previous chapter.**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Thanks! But his heart freezing might also open up some room for Jelsa, too!**

**Keeping-it-Tuff: Thanks! Yes, I do suppose I'm awful, and this chapter isn't helping either! :P Thanks again!**

**Artemis and hecate: Thank you. Elsa's queenly past will likely be revealed in the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Kat: Thank you and 'Ta da!'**

**HopelessRomanic183: I PMed you, but I can always thank you again!**

**Pearlness4700: Indeed, I am the real villain in this story! I'd be honored to be mentioned, and that would defiantly motivate me to update more! Thank you for your review!**

**AL = Five reviews**

**Love,**

**Sammie**

**P.S I don't own Frozen or ROTG**

**P.P.S Thanks for standing my short updates!**


	7. Chapter 6: I Just Do

**My Name Is Elsa**

"Trolls?" Was the question that came out of their mouths. Great.

"You know, the rock ones that live in the forest?"

North laughed.

"They sound fake."

Rage pulled the words:

"You sound fake!"

...From my mouth.

North looked as if he was going to tell me _what was real_, when Bunny interrupted.

"Relax, mate. I think I might actually know what she's talking about."

North looked at him as if _that _should have been what he hated; not the ground hog. Or Jack.

My eyes lit up.

"We need to take Jack there. _Now."_

…_.._

I had to admit, the forest felt comforting, as it was much like a second home. When I came to the forest before the Jack-Killing ordeal, mixed emotions would coarse through me; feelings of pain from Anna's injury, feelings of hope for this was where Anna fell in love (for real), feelings of longing, for the forest was the last place my parents ever held me, and last of all, red from the thoughts that the forest was where I was first taught to fear myself.

Now I the forest made me feel at home. The forest was the pathway to the Northern Mountains, and I often went with Anna to the forest to play with my magic without disturbing the kingdom (or my link with Jack). Now I didn't feel hatred to the forest because Anna was painfully gone, and I finally had understood the damage had been done. At least, _Anna's _damage had been done.

I looked over at a limp-but-walking Jack, with Bunny in the lead and Sandy at the ready to knock out Jack in case of another ice-enforced convulsion. North and Tooth had opted to stay and do their jobs, for Tooth was busy every night, and Christmas was due in a couple months (too close for North's comfort to leave, I suppose). After what felt like an eternity of walking, we had made it to the Troll's Clearing.

Bunny hopped up to the middle of the field.

"Aye, it's Bunnymund with… friends," Bunny said. I guess 'revolting no good trouble makers' wouldn't have been appealing.

The trolls gave no reply. We waited. We waited until my patience was close to fed up and Bunny's patience was at its maximum.

"Well, it seems they're just not in the mood to talk. Let's go. It's cold out here."

No. We weren't going to leave just because the trolls weren't 'in the mood'.

"It's Elsa," I called out. No reply.

I was desperate.

"It's Queen Elsa of Arendelle," I shouted.

Jack gave a cough of what sounded like a mixture of surprise and laughter, and Bunny gaped. Sandy just smiled.

The trolls stirred and rolled towards the middle of the clearing, then stood. Their human-like eyes scrutinized me while they murmured their surprise.

"Is it really she?"

"No! It can't be, she's been announced dead for over 250 years."

"The Snow Queen? My word! No, she doesn't look like her at all!"

"What about her ice dress?"

"Same hair, same eyes… A great-granddaughter, perhaps?"

A cough erupted and the crowd of trolls opened up for a frail Grand Pappy to roll through.

It was nerve-wracking to have Grand Pappy scrutinizing me. I didn't know why. Maybe it was because I was afraid he'd learn all my secrets. Or maybe it was because I was so… different from who I was before that he would turn me down and leave Jack to die.

After a moment's silence, Grand Pappy spoke.

"It's her."

Everyone chattered of his or her curiosity, but there was one word that was the common denominator for all of his or her questions: How?

Grand Pappy interrupted.

"The Snow Queen has come to us in need of help. Now we must listen."

I felt put on the spot. All eyes were on me, waiting for me to say something. What was I going to ask; Hey, I froze another heart, but this one has no one who loves him? Yeah, that would turn out just fine.

"Err, um… Here is Jack Frost and the Sandman. It's seems you have been acquainted with Bunny, so…yeah. Jack's got a predicament. I hallucinated and ended up sticking ice in his heart," I cringed at how weak I sounded, "Is there a way to, well, unthaw it?"

I knew the answer I would get before I got it. Hell, I knew the answer I would get even before I asked about the trolls. I just wanted to see if there was… something different.

But I had no luck this week.

"True love thaws—"

"I know! Is there some way you can dumb it up for us? Such as who…or what?" I asked.

Grand Pappy sighed at my wavering demeanor. This wasn't the girl he'd met. The girl he'd met was afraid, not desperate. The girl he met could be fixed, now she was… eternally broken. A freaked out Jack Frost snapped me out of my melancholy thoughts.

"What did you just do to me? That _hurt! _"Jack exclaimed. He sounded the best he had since I froze his heart.

"I added fire to your ice. You're abilities are at a stop for now, until we can find a way to permanently thaw your heart," Grand Pappy explained.

My eyes became an one thousand watt light bulb.

"How did you do it, Grand Pappy? You didn't do it on Anna… how do we make sure his heart stays thawed—"

Grand Pappy interrupted.

"I gave him a fire crystal **(A/N: I didn't make that up, it was in the movie). **I didn't do it on Anna because her mortal body wouldn't be able to handle it," Grand Pappy looked at me as if I should have understood, "Jack is vulnerable without his abilities. You, Elsa, must make up for the ice he's lost. And you also need to find that act of true love, or else he may not ever be able to use his powers again."

My half-heart sank to my knees. Not only did I have to go around the world being Jack's replacement, but also Jack could no longer use his powers. And it was _my entire fault_. Why was it always my fault?

_Because you always let your emotions get the best of you, _a little voice replied.

…

Jack hadn't talked to me the almost entire way back to the North Pole. I didn't bother trying to make him; his hatred for me was reasonable. However, his refusal to talk to me became hazardous when he began to stumble seemingly without cause.

After a few stumbles, quite a few tumbles, and a lot of fallings on top of me, I turned to face him.

"I get it! You have every reason not to talk to me! But what in the world is the matter with you?"

Jack smirked at my not well concealed worry (I never was able to conceal things).

"Just making sure you cared."

"Just making sure I cared? By falling on me? What do you think I am, a Care Bear from Care-a-lot?"

Jack laughed.

"No, but you were being so Grandmotherly, I had to make sure you were Elsa."

Something in my stomach stirred.

"You've known me for three days! How do you know who the real me is? For all you know, the Grandmamma your seeing is the real me!" I yelled.

Jack calmly shrugged.

"I just do."

We continued walking, but after Bunny's anger silence and Sandy's urging for Jack and I to have a conversation, I caved in.

"You're not mad at me?" I didn't care that I sounded like a three year old.

Jack shrugged.

"I'm not sure. You look you feel worse than I do about me being powerless. By the way, freezing people's hearts is not cool."

The silence stayed steady for the rest of the trek.

…...

The first few weeks without powers were one of the most gods-awful things Jack had ever been through. North had allowed Jack to stay at the Pole until Jack was able to resume his position as the Winter Guardian of Fun, but since it was so cold, the fire crystal would grow to an unbearable heat. The fact that Jack was without powers didn't make his stay any better.

And then there was Elsa.

Elsa was like a mouse that squeaked every time Jack showed discomfort. Sometimes, Jack would act in pain just so he could mess with her. Of course, Elsa would start yelling his ear off after she found out that it was a joke.

But soon, the lack of powers didn't become that bad. It took about a month to adjust to the heat of the crystal, but then Jack was all right. Elsa would create any snow models Jack wanted (unless she was mad at him). And Elsa wasn't actually that bad. Jack got to learn some things about Elsa, such as the games she and Anna used to play, how she built her ice palace, and the comedy of learning about her sister first engagement (that gave Jack a real laugh.)

Elsa also adapted to Jack nature, it seemed, for she would play pranks on Jack once in awhile.

"Ah!" Jack moaned as ice was poured down his back.

"Gottcha!" laughed Elsa.

"I thought you said you wouldn't play with your _magic," Jack_ said.

Elsa shrugged and smiled.

"It was worth it." This was one of the rare times Elsa enjoyed herself.

Jack smirked.

"Well, that good then, because _you _are going to have to start making snow days."

Elsa's eyes popped opened.

**A/N: This chapter was fun! It was mucho longer than my last few chapters. Thank you for all your reviews. I'd like to give a special thank you to Pearlness4700 for announcing my story and I in her fanfic. You made me feel very special! I'd encourage you to read her Fanfics! **

**Now, my story The Uncontrollables is not doing so hot. Would you guys please go over and see what it's about and review if you haven't already? I thank you if you did (or will do).**

**Please review! (I stayed up rather late doing this chapter)**

**Love,**

**Sammie.**

**P.S I don't own ROTG or Frozen.**


	8. Chapter 7: Thawed

**My Name Is Elsa**

I blinked.

"Repeat that?" I asked meekly. I'd known what he had said, but even a second's drawback was greatly welcomed.

"I said, that you had to start bringing snow days. You know, since..." Jack trailed off. Although he liked to tease and poke at my feelings and I, Jack knew what to not mention when the time was right.

I didn't know why his request surprised me; three weeks had passed since the incident and I knew that there were some places waiting a nice good snow day. Without his powers, I was the one and only to step in.

I open my mouth, and then quickly shut it, realizing whatever I was going to say would come out as a whine. Just like a child. The last thing I needed was to be the child in this situation.

"Fine," I mumbled. I sounded grouchy, but at least I wasn't whiny.

Jack bit his lip.

"Well, it looks like we're running today," Jack said after a while's thought.

Honestly, I would have thought I'd at least get the silent treatment from Jack when he realized he was without power. Or something else that made it clear that I would be far away from him if I would run into the true after life if that happened.

Actually, what would happen if Jack left me and never came back?

I shook off the thought that had plagued me for years. It wasn't the right thought at the time.

I sighed through my nose.

"And how exactly are you going to be able to tag along?"

Jack shrugged, but a wicked gleam came over his eyes.

"Do you know how to made a sled out of ice?" He asked.

"Yes- Oh. No. I will not. Never. At all. Not in a million years. Nope."

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this," I muttered angrily.

This was degrading, humiliating, and everything in between. Even Olaf, who had begged on his little snowman knees to come with us, was laughing. And I was sure that if I could see him, Sandy would be shaky with silent laughter as well.

Unfortunately, I couldn't see Sandy because I had an ice sled strapped to my back for Olaf and Jack to reside in as I as hauled them like a mule. The ice was thin enough and Jack and Olaf were light enough for me to run without my nonexistent super strength, so I supposed that was the up side in this situation.

And the down side was everything else. Except for maybe the children, just _maybe_.

Jack petted my head.

"Good doggy."

Much to Jack's delight, I growled.

"Bad doggy," Jack said simply.

I blew snow into Jack's face.

"There. I can be a Siberian husky and you can be a poodle," I said in content.

Jack shook off the snow and shivered.

"That was c-c-cold," Jack whimpered.

"Oh! Sorry Jack. I didn't mean-"

Jack chuckled.

"You always fall for that one. I don't even know why."

I stood there, angry with both him and myself; him for doing such a thing and me for believing such a thing, even with the many times Jack had pulled the act.

"That's not-"

"Yes, yes, was all know," Jack adjusted his voice into a far-too high pitched tone, " 'That's not FUNNY!' "

I didn't feel like arguing with him at the moment so I just groaned and said:

"Just get your pestering self and Olaf in the sled."

The rest of the journey was hard on my back, but fairly quick with the low-winds and easy destination (Jamie's home town). When I had asked Jack why we were to begin there, he simply shrugged and told me that it was a simple and welcoming place.

When the ride was over, Jack hopped off the sled and picked up Olaf who was rambling.

"I don't think a Queen should have to do this," was Olaf's only coherent thought.

Jack's eyebrows rose. In the three weeks that had passed, we'd never had so much as spoken of the events of the night of the trolls. However, where the comment could lead was an opportunity too great to pass up. For Jack anyway.

"So, queen, huh? That must have been hard to give up," Jack started. I ignored him, instead focusing on the ice that would spread when my foot collided with the ground.

"I mean," Jack continued, "one day you're royal and the next day your invisible..."

Jack went on, but all I could think about was the dream I'd had about a month ago. Anna couldn't see me.

_Anna_.

My foot touched the ground and I shrieked at the out come.

It looked as if I'd bled bodies dry of blood and then used ice as a to cover it up, leaving an awful crimson color in the ice. Jack peer over my shoulder.

"Wow. I didn't even know that was possible. It looks... awful. Sorry, Miss Majesty, but it does."

I sighed through my nose. I needed to thaw it. I closed my eyes and thought of Anna. How we would run and play as kids. How she welcomed me back into heart even after I had blocked her out (not to that I mention froze her heart). I opened my eyes.

Nothing happened.

I closed my eyes to try again. Didn't I love Anna? Yes, I loved her more than anything, so why wasn't this working. Was it because I felt like a hollow bottomless bit when I thought of her? I realized that the Jack situation took a toll on every part of me.

Jack hadn't done anything wrong, he had tried to save his sister. And then I froze his heart. Moon, I just did everything wrong didn't I?

Jack light touched my arm.

"Elsa. Just calm down it's getting worse."

I wanted to open my eyes, but I my eyelids stayed glued shut out of fear for what I'd see. I began to panic.

"Elsa. Listen too me. Just listen. Stop panicking. That's just making it worse," Jack said.

Fine. Conceal don't feel. Conceal don't feel.

"Didn't I just tell you to stop panicking? The ice looks like massicure occurred beneath it!" Jack was trying in vain to keep me from hypervenalating.

"Breath in. Breath out. Breath in. Breath out," Jack said soothingly.

I listened to the sound of his voice. In. Out. In. Out.

"There you go. You can open your eyes now."

I opened my eyes and I gasped out of fear and shock.

The ice was thawed.

* * *

**A/N: Don't kill me! I was just so tempting! So sorry if you felt like this was too soon! Just aim your knife at my leg or something. Please!**

**Anyways, if you liked it (polar opposite to what I just said), please review! Last time I got **_**three**_** reviews. Please! I couldn't give up on this story after we've gone so far, so I updated. But if you guys gave up on this, I see no point in me trying.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Sammie**

**P.S I don't own ROTG or Frozen**


	9. Chapter 8: And So The Truth Goes

**My Name Is Elsa**

I thought that Olaf was going to say something about Jack and the thawed ice, but I guessed he just assumed that it was a delayed reaction or something. He never was the brightest. I looked over at Jack, afraid that he had realized what had really happened, but all who witnessed were oblivious.

I sighed with relief and worry. It was an odd combination of emotions, but I brushed that off and had a much better 'take two' of a snow day.

When we all approached my awful sled, Jack grabbed my shoulder. I was sure that I'd jumped my height.

"Are you... are you okay? You seem... off," Jack told me.

I swallowed my surface fear and smiled.

"Yes, I'm just acting a little off since the, uh, blood ice," I replied, proud of how steady my voice sounded.

Jack looked at me funny and nodded.

"If you say so."

...

I had to admit that we traveled to some pretty amazing places that I would have enjoyed if not for the incident earlier. That was always the issue with me. My fear always over powered anything else I thought if.

When we arrived at the Pole, Jack looked over at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Aren't you going to melt the sled?"

"O-oh," I said shakily, "Right!"

I cringed at how rushed my words were. I walked over to the sled and debated. Should I give my love for Anna another chance? Or should I use my... Oh, I couldn't even say it.

You KILLED him Elsa. Loving him would be brutal to both of you.

My conscious was right. However, I would fess up to it this once in my head just so that I could thaw the sled.

After that was finished, I turned to Jack.

"I'm exhausted," I said, masking my real emotions, "How do you keep up with this?"

Jack smiled arrogantly.

"Lots of talent." Jack replied.

I rolled my eyes and hit Jack's shoulder.

"I'm sure that natural snow days help."

Jack smiled and shrugged.

"Do you wanna go over to the ice castle tomorrow?" He asked. I wasn't sure that was good for me,

"Um... Isn't a bit cold for you there?" I asked.

"The fire crystal does its job," Jack replied. However, he seemed to flinch at the word 'fire'. I hadn't realized it before, but...

"Jack, does the crystal hurt?" I asked softly.

Jack didn't make an attempt to say anything at first. Jack looked to be thinking for a while and if all opened his mouth.

"Well, we've been going anywhere I want to go for the last, I don't know, 300 years was it? I figured you'd want to go to the one place that you got to choose, so I don't really care," Jack said.

I smiled and waved it off.

"Thanks for the thought, but if it hurts you, I don't want to try.

I felt like someone was watching us. I turned around to find North.

"Ah, Elsa! Just the girl I was trying to find. Come with me."

With that, North walked off expecting me to follow.

Jack touched my shoulder.

"We'll continue this later," he said.

"Thank you, but we are not going to the ice castle. There, I ended it."

"Elsa!" North called, denying Jack time to protest.

I waved and scrambled to catch up with North who was walking through the elves, er, yeti's toy shop. North was silent until we arrived in a room holding toys, tools, and (my favorite) ice sculptures.

North didn't bother with closing the door. Instead, he sat at his desk and turned to face me.

"So, Elsa, Sandy told me how to save Jack."

I struggled to stop thinkng about how funny that charades would have been.

"I see," I said.

"Yes, and I wondered if this had happened before," North said.

I became very serious.

"Yes, it has." I said simply.

North gave a careful nod.

"I see. Please elaborate."

I took a deep breath. Okay, not too hard. Say quickly and carefully.

"Anna, my sister, got a shard of my ice in her heart. She saved my life out of love, therefore an act of true love." There. That wasn't so bad.

"So you broke your own curse."

I cringed.

"It wasn't a curse, I mean, curses are deliberate. That was an accident," I rambled.

North looked at me.

"And why was that?"

I couldn't say it. No, I just couldn't.

North took a deep breath.

"Elsa, we have accepted you, even when you harmed one of our own. So I will cut to the chase. We believe that you are Jack's act of true-"

"Don't say it." I ground out to cut North off.

North looked at me in pity. I could tell he thought my denial was pointless.

"Elsa..."

"I can't love Jack! Don't you see the signs? Here! I froze the pond. Don't get it? I'll spell it out for you: I. Killed. Jack," I said.

A unfortunately familiar voice came from the doorway.

"You did what to me?"

**A/N: Okay. I wrote this on my phone so this a) has a lot of typos and b) is short. But it's powerful... Right?**

**So pretty please review!**

**Love,**

**Sammie**

**P.S. I don't own ROTG and Frozen.**


	10. Chapter 9: I Hate You Hans (1)

**My Name Is Elsa**

I swallowed. Yup. I was so dead.

Well, that was putting it lightly. Inside, I felt like I would upheave imaginary food. I also _really_ wanted to cry. None of this was supposed to happen... I was supposed to live a nice long solitary life with the exception of Anna and her family. Jack was supposed to do whatever the hell he wanted with _his_ sister and _his _family. He would have found a nice young lady and... Ah! Stupid, stupid, stupid! That idea made want to, ugh, cry.

I forced myself to look Jack in the eyes, but my throat was too dry to say anything. Then it hit me.

The pond in which Jack fell into was on the south outskirts of my kingdom. The south.

"J-J-Jack. W-w-where were you from?" I asked, voice more wobbly than a turkey's gobble.

Jack looked at me incredulously.

"You spill the secret that you _killed_ me and you ask where I came from?"

It did sound ridiculous. However, I really needed to know.

"I will answer any questions you have. I will apologize, I'll do whatever. Just _please_."

Jack sighed.

"Fine. I came from the Southern Isles. Is that enough, Queen of Irrelevance?"

That was enough alright.

"Did... did your 13th prince have anything to do with your whereabouts?"

Jack looked at me.

"What? Elsa, what does this have to do with you killing me?" Jack asked.

"Everything if you answer this!" I pleaded.

Jack took a deep breath.

"Fine. Yes, in a way. Hans had escaped the prison and my father was part of the troops looking for him. Happy?" Jack snapped.

"Maybe," I said warily.

The room became very quiet.

Then, Jack looked at me.

"I wouldn't have been mad, you know," he said softly.

I lifted my head up and cocked it ever so slightly to the side.

"What?"

"I said, I wouldn't have been mad. If you just told me. I may have want to see my family, but being a guardian opened up so much to me that I never knew! Throwing snow balls that light up children's faces and creating snow days for smiles...

I wouldn't give anything up for that. And I _definitely_ wouldn't have been mad at however opened that opportunity. I just wish you told me," Jack said, grasping my hands.

I smiled sadly.

"But I didn't tell you. I didn't tell you because I was scared. I was afraid. Not just at telling you, but how it would make me feel. I had these... compressed feelings that just _hurt_," By now I was sobbing, "And now... and now those abilities you love are at a halt _because of me_. I screwed it all up."

Then I ran. I ran out of North's and somewhere beyond. Soon, I realized that Jack wasn't following me because the dull ache in my stomach began to throb. But I didn't stop. I didn't stop when I felt blood gurgle in the back of my throat. I didn't stop when I started screaming.

The only time I stopped was when someone stopped me.

"Hello, Elsa."

I looked at him in the eyes.

"No," I said stepping back, "You aren't real. You're dead."

He looked at me.

"Oh, yes. Executed actually. Being dead really wasn't pleasant. All because of you, Elsa, darling," he said, "But then I got a drink of all those bottled up feelings, and I couldn't get enough! It was splendid. It made me feel strong. So, I kept drinking like a drunken man.

And when I realized you were a Spirit, I just couldn't help myself. I _knew_ that if I plotted well enough, I could weaken you and then... make you suffer."

He smiled.

I shot ice, but the ice was small and was more of a snow flake than anything. My screams bubbled through the air. I couldn't move.

He stepped towards me with shackles.

"And as long as you suffer, I can be happy. Because soon, you will have to bottle up all those feelings too."

I couldn't say anything. My throat gargled with blood.

"Hans."

* * *

Jack could hear her screaming. Well, not really. It was more of an intuitional thing. Normally (well, he only felt this once, but...) Jack would feel weaker whenever she was far away.

However, since the fire crystal allowed him no powers, Jack felt nothing. Nothing but fear. Something was wrong. She was weak, he was weak, and she badly needed help. Jack looked down at the crystal. Then he ripped it off.

It was dangerous, but for Elsa... anything.

**A/N: You told me to update, so... I DID! Another cliffy, but I wanted at least two more chapters before this ended.**

**We never had a real Jack's POV because this was supposed to be Elsa's story. So with that answered, I have one more question out of the way.**

**Okay so review with your vote:**

**1) Have a My Name Is Jack Frost. [This would mean we would have the same story in Jack's point of view.]**

**2) Have a My Name Is Elsa Frost. [I have a plan for this one, but this is a sequel.]**

**3) Or finish this up, add an Epilogue and leave it alone.**

**I want to plan ahead, so I'm doing this a bit early.**

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**Sammie**


	11. Chapter 10: I Hate You Hans (2)

**My Name Is Elsa**

I wanted to do something, _anything_, but it felt like my insides were being torn to shreds. I should have known. Every time I had wondered, every time I had occupied myself with the thought of what would happen if Jack left and stayed away, I should have known the answer; eternal pain.

I thought, as cheesy and misplaced as it sounded, that I couldn't live without Jack. Truth was, I could. Just in the most painful way possible.

I looked up at Hans, waiting for further 'punishment', whatever that meant. But he just stood there, affirming what I was afraid of:

He was going to make me suffer in this pain.

What if Jack came for me? I looked around, but there were only barren grounds and desert. It would have to be by some freak of nature to have thought to look here. I wanted to groan in defeat. However, I really couldn't do anything other than scream. I had to think. I had to think despite the pain.

_Remember last time? How did Jack know to find you? Think Elsa! How did he? If you felt that pain, it meant he was so far away he couldn't possibly have heard you. Maybe, maybe he can feel you._

Our hearts were connected, but I couldn't be sure that he felt what I felt, or even _knew_ that I felt it. But I had to try. I had to give it a chance.

I closed my eyes. I told myself that I needed to stop it all. I couldn't keep it all in. I had to do what I did so many years ago. It was ridiculous, but...

"Let it go," I sang. They were barely anything more than I hoarse whisper, but I didn't care. What were the first things I had to let go? Perhaps it was the haunted feeling that made me believe Anna had hated me for everything I'd done.

"Let it go." The next thing I needed to let go was my life with Anna. I could love her all I wanted. I could miss her all I wanted. But she was never coming back.

"Can't hold it back anymore." I couldn't. It was a fact of life and my life.

"Let it go." The next thing I needed to let go was almost the hardest: killing Jack. But I had to face it. I had frozen the ice. But, not only was it unintentional, I paid for it. I, for lack of better words, _died for it_.

"Let it go." Now for the hardest of all. I had to let go my fears. Whether they were of telling the truth or falling in love, I had to let them go.

"Turn away and slam the door." I didn't turn away before. I didn't leave the past behind. Instead, I wore it like shackles. Now I needed to close that door and leave it behind.

"I don't care," I felt my voice getting stronger, "what they're going to say." I didn't. This was who I was. If they didn't like it, then they could go die in the hole they were to bury me in.

The look Hans gave me was priceless. It was a mixture fear and disbelief. As if to say 'this chick is crazy, but whatever she's doing is working'.

"Let the storm rage on." It could, for all I cared.

"The cold never bothered me anyway." The last time I sang this line, I threw off I cloak. Now I was going even cheesier and throwing off the cloak of the past.

"Stop it! Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!" Hans screamed.

"Don't worry," I said in an even and completed tone, "It's over."

"She's right, it's over," said a voice from behind me. Hans and I turned our attention to the voice.

I was Jack. Now, even though I didn't gain independence, I couldn't have felt any better at that moment.

However, that only lasted a minute. I wanted freak out. I wanted to yell about how it was dangerous for Jack without the crystal. But if we had wanted the leverage on Hans, I would have to say nothing.

Nonetheless, I did not compress my happiness to see him.

"Jack!" I cried. I knew I probably looked like the living dead (which I was), but that was shoved to the back of my throat. I had no time for such insecurities.

"Hey, Apparently-Still-Classified. Who the hell is this?" Jack greeted.

I was about to open my mouth to say something, but Jack decided he didn't want to wait.

"You know, what? It doesn't really matter," he said, "I'm still going to send him back to wherever he came from."

I smiled.

"Okay, I'll be with you in a minute," I replied as if he had said that we needed to talk. Which we did. Just not right then.

Hans smiled. A smile that looked triumphant. This wasn't his plan, so why...

"Ah, the famous Jack Frost. Let me introduce myself. I'm Hans. And next to you is the lovely Elsa, but I think you know that already," Hans said.

Jack raised his staff, aiming for Hans's throat.

"Now, wait," Hans continued, "I do believe you would like to know my plans."

Jack's resolve quivered. I could tell he wanted to know more. I did too, but I knew that by the time Hans (willingly) finished this 'explanation' it would be too late.

"Jack, just do it." I pleaded. Way weren't my powers working? I was freezing the cuffs, but the ice was just melting. The cuffs weren't hot, even by my standards. How did Hans...

Then it all came into light. The plan I'd heard was decoy; Hans had never intended for me to stay away from Jack for so long. Instead, he tried to get Jack to come to me. To save me. And if he did... his heart would freeze. And then... and then...

Hans liked bottled up feelings, sure. But I knew what he liked more; my misery. I looked up at the moon.

It was full and bright, just as it was that night. I looked at me will cool calmness, as if to tell me '_your choice. You know the consequences. What will it be?'_

I looked at Hans, whose mouth was moving, but I couldn't hear. I looked to Jack. So ready. So _innocent_ like Anna. This was the person that allowed me to thaw ice. That was how I explained love. And if I really loved Jack, I would allow it. I would allow it.

"Okay."

The words slipped out of my mouth like a waterfall. Neither Hans nor Jack knew what I meant.

That was for the best.

As the moon gleamed, I slipped out of consciousness.

**A/N: Oooo, what happened? You need to review to find out! So, here it goes. I was considering reviews, and I came up with an answer. **

**I will place the plot of My Name Is Elsa Frost into My Name Is Elsa. And then, if time permits, I will do an Epilogue. Finally, towards the end, I'll ask about My Name Is Jack Frost. Does that sound good?**

**Review!**

**Love,**

**Sammie**

**P.S. I don't own Frozen or ROTG**


End file.
